


Eventually:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "Ku I Ka Pili Koko” (Blood Brothers) S4 E19, Bombing, Bombs, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, F/M, Foot Massage, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Polygamy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve goes after more questions, as he is more determined to find out what the hell has been going on lately, & how is his mother involved?, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve goes after more questions, as he is more determined to find out what the hell has been going on lately, & how is his mother involved?, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly cursed, as the day was over, "Damn, I am so glad that this is over", Officer Kono Kalakaua nodded, & said, "Me too, I am just dreading tell Steve the news, & I don't want him to shoot the messenger for this", The Handsome Lieutenant nodded, & did not blame his cousin one bit for feeling this way, They saw their boss coming this way, & for now he is calm.

 

"Guys, What is going on ?", The Five-O Commander asked, as he is reading his two friends & love ones, He could tell if they are lying to them, so they don't end up doing it. Kono broke the news about Edward Cobb, & Steve listened to who he was, & whistled for one of his lovers, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, she came over instantly, & Steve nodded for Kono to continue, & when she is done, Steve realized something.

 

"This is not about Five-O, This is about something totally different", He looked at Catherine, "Can you keep an eye on Danny & Grace ?", he asked in a hurry, The Navy Beauty nodded, & said, "Of course, I would not let them out of my sight for a second", The Seal nodded, & said smiling, "I know I trust you completely", Then he looked at Chin & Kono, "Can you handle HQ & a detail on my house ?, I don't want to take any chances", Chin shooed him off, & said, "Go, Brah, We got this", Kono nodded in agreement, & said this to him.

 

He hugged his ohana, & said, "Thanks, Guys", He headed over to Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & their daughter, Grace, & he said, "I got somewhere to be, I will be back soon", He kissed Danny on the top of his head, & kissed his little girl on the cheek. He said to Danny, "It will be ok, Danno, I promise", He nodded & gave a tired smile at him, "Love ya, Super Seal", & gave him a hot kiss, Steve looked at him confused, "For good luck, Goof", Steve nodded, & Grace made him bend down, & kissed him on the cheek, "Extra Good Luck", Steve winked & thanked her, & headed for his destination.

 

Catherine, Kono, & Chin watched him leave, & then the cousins said their "goodbyes", & headed to HQ, so they can go over the details of the case with Grover, & see if he has resources to help them out. The Navy Beauty went over to her other lover, & her little girl, & said, "Well, I think going out is out of the question, I think to make Danno feel better, Shaved Ice, Pepperoni Pizza, & Movies are what the doctor ordered", she winked at her little ohana, & Grace giggled in response.

 

Danny kissed her on her sweet & tempting lips, & said, "Bless you, It sounds like heaven", Grace said concerned, "We got to get Danno to the hospital, so he can get stitched up", The Naval Lieutenant nodded, & said, "That's right, Kiddo, & then we will take care of him, & then Steve, when he comes home", She gathers up her things & looks at her precious charges, "Ready ?", The Father/Daughter Duo nodded & smiled. "What are we waiting for ?, Let's go, Movie & Junk Food Night awaits for us", She got them into her car, & they went to carry out her plans.


	2. Part One:

Danny knew something was going on, Steve wouldn't leave so abruptly, & knew that it had to be something huge, He slowly got up, wincing at the pain, that his side was producing. The Loudmouth Detective headed for the kitchen, & found Catherine making dinner. "I thought we were going out to your favorite sushi place ?", Catherine grinned, & said, "Sushi is becoming overrated" , Danny leaned against the doorway for support, & asked, "What is really going on, Cath ?, What has Super Seal gotten himself into ?", The Navy Beauty sighed, & looked at her lover.

 

"Steve thinks that it's the CIA, They were not after Five-O, Edward Cobb, Who is responsible, did this to scare Steve off of the trail, They are after Doris, He thinks that Doris really left to protect him, & Mary from Cobb", Danny got the gist of what Catherine was saying. "So, We are basically screwed", the blond said, as he was going into panic mode.Catherine had him sit down gently, & kneeled down in front of him. She said with confidence, & conviction, "Me, & Steve are not gonna let anything happen to you, & Gracie, You are our world", She caressed his cheek, & Danny closed his eyes, & leaned into the soft touch.

 

"I know, I am just being stupid, But I can't shake the feeling, that the CIA is not done with us yet, I can't risk Grace getting caught in the middle & to get hurt, I will be damned, if I let that happen", Catherine nodded in understanding, & said, "We just have to bring our A-Game", She asked, "How does a bath sound with lavender, & vanilla ?", Danny moaned out, "Like heaven right now", She led him to the bathroom. & said, as she was doing this, "Let's go", Then she & Grace will put the finishing touches on making their taco dinner.

 

Steve was on edge, when he got to place, where Cobb was hiding, The Navy Seal was tired, & pissed off, He wants all of the crap to stop. **"I can't risk Grace, Danny, & Catherine, I just can't do it"**, He thought to himself, as he was getting emotional. The Five-O Commander composed himself, & got out of the truck, He was gonna get answers, & he wasn't gonna leave without them.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was enjoying being pampered by Catherine, The Navy Beauty knew that the blond can't get it up, til he was cleared by the doctor. So, she improvised, & lightly strokes his harden cock, & caresses it. She said seductively into his ear, "That is a nice piece of weaponry, Detective, I am gonna inspect it, load it, & inspect it again, til I drive you crazy, _**Stud**_ ", Danny gulped, as a response, Catherine said with a,smile, "Don't worry, Danny, I am gonna make it so good for you, & Steve", Danny nodded, & managed to get his libido under control. Catherine helped him cleaned up, & they went to join Grace & have dinner.

 

Steve & Cobb had a bad meeting, & the Navy Seal defended himself, by shooting the CIA Handler, "Damn It !", He exclaimed, as he watched the bastard fall back in his chair. The Five-O Commander called in one of the favors, that was owed to him. When the cleanup was done, He said to his friends, "I don't want this tracing back to me, or my ohana", They nodded, & finished up quickly, & left. Meanwhile, Steve went to his favorite spot to think things out.

 

It was time for dessert, & Steve was not home yet, & it worried Danny, & Catherine, They decided to give their lover another half hour, When it came & went, Danny called Chin & Kono at HQ, "Want us to look for him ?", Kono asked with concern, Chin added, "Yeah, It's no trouble, Brah", Catherine & Danny told them to hold off, & will let them know, if Steve doesn't show up in the next hour.

 

Steve went to his favorite spot, that helps relaxes him, & think. He completely feels guilty about the way, that he treated his mother. **"I am so sorry, Mama, So so sorry"** , he thought to himself, as a tear trickled down his cheek. He decided right then, & there, that he would make things right with her, if he gets the chance. He felt better to drive home, Grace greeted him with a hug, & a kiss. His expression, & his eyes told his lovers what they needed to know. They just comforted him with their hugs, & he took warmth in it.

 

After Steve washed, & had his meal, He got Grace settled into bed, & joined his attractive lovers, in the one that they share. They undressed, & carefully made out, & caressed the other's bodies. He suddenly felt tired, & Catherine bathed him in her warmth, while Danny was stroking his hair. "I love you so much, Guys", the Seal said, as he closed his eyes. Catherine said with a smile, "We love you too", The Blond nodded, & said, "We got you, Don't worry", & they all fell asleep, & had no trouble sleeping, especially Steve, cause his lovers would sacrifice anything to protect him.

 

When Steve got up the next morning, He decided to have a early workout, so he snuck out, in his swimsuit, & decided to do a run on the beach, It helped clear up his head a bit, He decided to talk to Mary, & see if she would give her blessing on him finding their mother. He was determined, as ever to beat the CIA at their own game, & he would die keeping his mother alive to do it. As he got up to the house, He saw Grace coming at him, wearing her bright suit. He smiled, & said, "Hey, Shortcakes, Wanna hang out with me for a bit ?", She nodded excitingly, & they hit the ocean, so they can officially start their day off with a great swim.


	3. Part Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

"Damn it, This Bastard is good !", Steve exclaimed angrily, as he was going over the findings on the smart table, & he was getting very frustrated. "Easy, Boss, We will find something, or anything, that connects the CIA to this", Kono said soothingly, as she rubs his upper arm to make him feel better, Chin said agreeing, "You better believe that we will, No one fucks with ohana", & they went back to work.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was enjoying his last day of recovery at home, Catherine came back from taking Grace to school, changed into her bikini, & went surfing. Danny was enjoying the show in front of him, & his erection was growing, as he was eyeing her showing her stuff, & looking incredibly sexy. **"She looks so good like that"** , he thought to himself, & smiled, cause she wants him, & Steve, She doesn't want anyone else, & it made him feel so good, & secure.

 

Steve was feeling better, as the research was coming in, & Joe called him, saying that he will help him locate his mother, & to bring her home once & for all. Kono said with a smile, "You seem in a better mood, Steve", The Five-O Commander said, "I am, Joe is gonna help me with finding my mom, & I needed your help too", He explained what happened with Cobb, She brought in Chin, & they both agreed to help, Steve said gratefully, "Thanks, Guys, I owe you one", The Lieutenant replied, "Ohana, Brah, ohana", Kono added, "We would do anything for you, Danny, Catherine, & Grace", He nodded, & they went to have dinner at Side Street.

 

Danny managed to get his libido under control before Catherine got out of the water, He suddenly felt a sharp pain at his injured side, & he was breathing, & panting heavily. Catherine saw, as she was getting out of the water, "Danny, Are you ok ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Yeah, I am, My meds are inside", The Navy Beauty said leading him to a chair, "Sit down, & let me try something", He nodded, & he did as he was told.

 

She caressed his skin, & sed to tease & lick it, She proceeded to give his nipples all of her attention, which made him moaned & shiver, as a response. She relieved the stress, & tension by giving his upper body a massage, which he was grateful for. The Intelligence Officer worked her way down, kissing every part, & she undid his suit, He howled, as he was receiving the most amazing, & intense blow job ever.

 

Danny gave his payback, & tore off her suit, She was moaning, & groaning in response to his administrations. "God !", she exclaimed, as she threw her head back in ecstasy, & was flushed, & panting with lust. He gave her an erotic foot massage, & she moaned out, as a pleasurable response, & he continued to do what he was doing. They were tired, & spent, He helped her into the house, & relaxed for the time being.

 

Steve came home, & found that Grace was asleep after a tiring day, He went wide-eyed, & his mouth went dry, as he found his lovers completely naked, & putting on an erotic show, & they knew that he was there, & it was getting him all hot & bothered. He moaned out, as a response, They smirked, & beckoned him to come to them. They stripped him out of his clothes, in a matter of minutes. They had him on the bed, & were ready to ravish him.

 

They made passionate love, & Steve was basking in the warmth & love, that his lovers were offering, & his for taking, The Couple were panting, & flushed by the time, that they were done, & they composed themselves, & just laid there, enjoying the afterglow. Steve explained his plan, & said, "I could really use your help on this, Chin & Kono already agreed, So, Will you help me ?", The Former New Jersey Native said, as he nodded his head, "Count me in", Catherine nodded, adding, "Anything for you", Steve smiled, cause he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He knew that his future, & life will be beautiful, & bright. As long, as his ohana remains at his side.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
